life_of_creesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicki Minaj/Profile
Nakaia Karleigh Nacreesian (born December 8, 1986), known professionally as Nicki Minaj, is an American rapper, singer, songwriter, media personality, entrepreneur, model, and actress. Raised in Queens, New York City, Minaj gained public recognition after releasing the mixtapes Playtime Is Over (2007), Sucka Free (2008), and Beam Me Up Scotty (2009). Shying away from her musical background in the early stages of her career to prove herself as a talented rap artist, Minaj signed with Young Money Entertainment in 2009 and agreed to star in OWN reality show Life of Crees. The show proved successful and has spawned multiple spin-offs including Haus of Crees which Minaj starred as a main cast member as well. In 2010, Minaj released her first studio album, Pink Friday (2010), which peaked at number one on the US Billboard 200 and was ultimately certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Her sophomore album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, was released in 2012 and debuted at number one in several countries. Her crossover from hip-hop to pop made her a global superstar and generated more interest in the reality show. Minaj made her film debut in the 2012 animated film Ice Age: Continental Drift. In 2013, Life of Crees' distribution and production rights were bought out by Netflix and Minaj along with her family continued the show off linear TV. The same year she was a judge on the twelfth season of American Idol. Minaj's third studio album, The Pinkprint, was released in 2014. She subsequently played supporting roles in the films The Other Woman (2014) and Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016). Her fourth studio album, Queen, was released in 2018. Early in her career, Minaj was known for her colorful costumes and wigs. Her rapping is distinctive for its fast flow and the use of alter egos and accents, primarily British cockney. Minaj was the first female artist included on MTV's annual Hottest MC List. In both 2014 and 2017, Minaj was included on the annual Time 100 list of the most influential people in the world. A year later in 2015, later Forbes named her the third most powerful celebrity. As a lead artist, she has earned two diamond singles with "Starships" and "Superbass" five number one entries on the Billboard Hot 100: "Super Bass" in 2011, "Starships" in 2012, and "Bang Bang" and "Anaconda", both in 2014 and "FEFE" in 2018. She has the most Billboard Hot 100 entries among women of all genres in the chart's history. In 2018, Forbes named her the richest rapper in the world surpassing Jay-Z with a net worth of $1.3 billion U.S. She is the only woman featured on the Forbes Five. Minaj has been called one of the most influential female rap artists. Throughout her career, she has received numerous accolades, including six American Music Awards, 11 BET Awards, seven MTV Video Music Awards, four Billboard Music Awards, a Billboard Women in Music Rising Star Award, and 7 Grammy Awards. Minaj has sold 25 million singles as a lead artist, 67 million singles as a featured artist, and over eight million albums worldwide making her one of the world's best-selling music artists. In recent years, Minaj has grown a large online and social media presence, with over 280 million followers across Twitter and Instagram. She is the most followed account on the latter platform. She has also solidified herself in the retail and fashion industry with a variety of products tied to her name, including makeup, clothing lines, and personal apps. Her relationship with rapper Meek Mill has also received significant media coverage.